iParty with Victorious: missing moment
by Arianna4President
Summary: " Ah " Freddie smiled " I'm sorry, I was just… " Lost in my thought, he would have said if she didn't interrupt him.   " Staring at Sam? "   Yeah, that worked too.


**Yo, Seddiers!**

**I'm back! **

**It's not like I went anywhere, but I realized I haven't been writing for a while for lack of inspiration =(  
><strong>

**Anyways, I wrote this, which really sucks, but give it a try anyway XD**

**Set after the mash-up song in iPWV, and before iOMG, of course :D**

**Read, review and forgive my errors (Man, I missed this sentence!) XD**

* * *

><p>" Freddie, are you listening to me? "<p>

Freddie blinked and looked at the hot girl who was talking – Claire? Or maybe Chris?

" What? " he asked.

" I asked you if you were listening at what I was saying " she said, raising her eyebrows and tossing back her hair.

Freddie had to admit she was really beautiful. Her blond hair fell perfectly on her shoulders and her smile was adorable. And yet, he couldn't focus on the conversation they were having.

" Ah " Freddie smiled " I'm sorry, I was just… " _Lost in my thought_, he would have said if she didn't interrupt him.

" Staring at Sam? "

_Yeah, that worked too. _

" I wasn't – " he began.

Claire/Chris raised her eyebrows again.

" Yes, I was " he finished, lamely.

He didn't know why he couldn't keep his eyes of her. Or better, he _did_ know, he just didn't want to admit it.

But looking at her flirting with a bunch of hot and muscular boys from LA, he had to accept that maybe he was a little, tiny… _jealous_.

Weird, right? Freddie Benson feeling jealous of Sam Puckett?

He kept telling himself that he felt that way because she was his friend, and he didn't want anyone to hurt her, but deep inside he knew it wasn't the truth.

Freddie was almost winning his inside battle, when a blond guy moved his arms around Sam, making her smile.

Freddie lost control.

" I'm coming back in a minute, Claire! " he shouted, before heading towards the place Sam and the guy were.

" My name's Chris! " she screamed behind him.

" Hey, Sam! " exclaimed Freddie, appearing in front of her " Come and dance! "

And with that, he took her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

" What's the matter with you? " she exclaimed, squeezing his hand so hard he had to let her go " Didn't you see I was flirting with that guy? "

Freddie wisely didn't answer, but he took her hand again, and before they realized they were in the middle of the dance floor with no way out.

" There are two options: or you dance, or you dance "

" There are two options " Sam mocked him " I'll break your leg or I'll break your leg "

Freddie just smiled, and she couldn't help but do it too.

" When did you learn to dance? " she asked after a few minutes.

" Mother/son dance lessons " Freddie muttered.

" I should have imagined that " Sam smirked.

They kept silent for a while, just focusing on the dance moves and each other.

" Have you seen Carly? "

" Yeah " he answered " She was dancing with a guy over there "

" I hope she forgets of Steven very soon "

" Yeah, me too "

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it immediately.

" What? "

" Nothing "

" Tell me! "

" Nah, it's dumb " she answered, before she realized the conversation was a _little bit_ familiar " I was just going to say that it was really dorky and sweet of you wanting to punch Steven for Carly "

" Is that kind of a compliment? " Freddie smirked.

" Kind of " Sam smirked as well.

" Well, Carly's my best friend. I'd do anything for her, even punch a guy who made her suffer "

Sam just stared at him.

" Why do you look so shocked? " asked Freddie.

" I've never picture you so protective to your friends "

" I would have done the same for you, if it's what you were implying " he admitted.

" I wasn't implying anything! And I know how to punch a guy myself, Fredweiner " she answered, but she smiled.

He smiled as well.

" I know you do, since _I'm_ the one who usually gets punched by you! But seriously, I'd punch him, for a matter of principle "

Sam couldn't have fallen in love with a better dork than him.

* * *

><p><strong>There was it. <strong>

**Your reviews are like cookies to me, and since I'm on diet and I need sweets... *Wink wink***

**Who's excited for iLost my mind? I AM! ;D**


End file.
